Blue Hawaiian
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: Greg never gets nervous when he wants to ask a girl out, at least all the times before this.


Blue Hawaiian

Everyday I saw her. She was always smiling, mumbling whatever song she had stuck in her head. Even though she had only been here for a couple weeks, I really wanted to ask her on a date, but for some reason whenever I had the perfect moment to, my knees went week and my eyesight became blurry. I also knew my boss would give me crap, seeing as she's his niece.

Cordelia Grissom. She was amazing. She never wore any makeup and she radiated with natural beauty. Her long black hair swayed back and forth and it had a soft, clean shine to it. Her eyes were a deep blue and I always found myself getting lost in them. Her smile always brightened up my day, no matter what mood I was in.

It wasn't like I never talked to her before, we've talked everyday, always goofing off and joking around. It's just whenever we weren't talking I felt nervous.

I always hoped that maybe, just maybe, she might find me cute, but my hopes slowly shattered whenever I saw her talking with Nick. I was pretty sure she had a crush on him. Most all girls who met Nick find him attractive. I knew he found her attractive and liked her a bit, so I figured she liked him too.

It was another Thursday morning and I was in the break room drinking my Blue Hawaiian coffee when I saw her walk in. She wasn't smiling like she normally was, instead she looked upset. This made me frown, "Hey."

She looked over at me, "Oh hey. What's up? I didn't see you when I came in." She flashed a small smile.

I held up my coffee, "My coffee's up."

She laughed, which made me smile, "You can have some if you want."

"Really? You don't normally share this stuff. Thanks." She poured herself some and sat in a chair next to me.

"So what was with the gloom look when you walked in?" I asked, looking at her (beautiful) eyes.

She sighed, "I got a letter from my brother."

"What did it say?" I asked, concerned.

"He's…he's in jail again." She looked down at her coffee.

I remembered her telling me a little about her brother. Apparently he was in jail before for robbery, "Wow, I'm really sorry. What did he do this time?"

"Sexual assault on a minor…" She shook her head.

I leaned over and gave her a hug, "You know I'm always here for you."

She looked at me and give me a small smile, "Thank you; you're such a great friend Greg."

_"Friend."_ The words stung but I didn't let it get to my head, "No problem. "

She sighed and smiled again, "I need to go, I have work I need to do for Catherine. Thank you Greg."

I smiled back at her and she walked out of the room.

I knew it, she didn't like me. I'm only a friend to her, and that's all I'll probably ever be too.

--------------------

It was a few days later when Cordelia became herself again. She was smiling, laughing, and joking around. It did make me feel happier, but I was still sad.

Later that day I was walking past the locker room, heading to Grissom's office, when I heard Cordelia and Sara's voices.

"So you really think he likes me?" It was Cordelia asking.

"Yes! It's obvious to the rest of us, even Gil." Sara replied.

"Then why won't he ask me out already?"

"Because he's probably nervous. I know he wants to, so just wait a bit."

"But you told me he never gets nervous when he wants to ask a girl out." She whined.

"You're also Gil's niece. He's his boss. Just give him some time."

I had instantly assumed they were talking about Nick until I heard the next part.

"Me being Gil's niece still shouldn't stop him."

"Like I said, just give Greg some time." Sara replied.

_"Greg."? _Did I hear that right? Cordelia wants _me_ to ask her out? I could hear them close their lockers and I hurried to Grissom's office. I then knew I had to ask her out soon.

----------------------------

It was two days later when I got to work early before everyone else on my shift arrived. I went to Cordelia's locker and got it open, seeing as we gave each other our combos a while ago.

I placed inside of it a few roses, some chocolate, and note saying, "Dinner? Movie? A date in general? –Greg" Yeah, it was kinda lame, but I knew she'd love it.

I could hear the voices of Warrick and Nick and I quickly closed her locker and opened my own. I placed my stuff in it and headed to the break room for some coffee.

I had just taken my first sip when I heard an excited squeal come from the locker room. I couldn't help but grin. I took a deep breath as I saw Cordelia head toward the break room. She had one of the roses in her hand and she was smiling, her face was also flushed, "Greg?"

"Yes?"

"These are from you, right?"

"Yes'm they are."

She giggled a bit, "They're amazing."

"I picked out the best ones they had." I smiled.

She smiled back, "And I'd love to go on a date with you."

I couldn't help but grin, "You have no idea how happy that made me."

She giggled again, "I'm just as happy as you are, a wonderful man just asked me on a date."

"True, I'd be happy about that too." I laughed.

"You're silly Greg. But I do need to get to work, as do you; I don't want Uncle Gil yelling at us for slacking off. So, I'll see you a bit." She kissed my cheek and pretty much skipped off. Both of us had grins on our faces.

Fin


End file.
